Skills (Skyrim)
Skills In Skyrim, skills represent actions that can be taken in game; there are 18 in total and each is tracked by its own system of skill points. Skill points are a measure of how proficient the player is at these skills and increasing them grants benefits to the skill as well as granting access to perks that may be taken upon leveling up. Also, when a certain level is reached in some skills, guards and other NPCs will comment on it. For example, once the Dragonborn reaches level 40 in Enchanting, guards can be heard saying "Don't suppose you'd enchant my sword? Dull old blade can barely cut butter." Trainers and training As in previous Elder Scrolls titles, the player can pay certain NPCs for training. Each training session provides a single level up for a particular skill, and the player can train at most five times per character level. Unlike Oblivion, master trainers in Skyrim cannot advance a player's skills beyond level 90. The cost of training grows as the player's current skill level increases. Note: When the player finds certain NPCs that cannot die (such as an Imperial Legate or Shadowmere), he can keep attacking them and increase his skills indefinitely. Training for free While there are many people in Skyrim that will follow the Dragonborn and many others that can train him, only a few will do both. In order to train for free the trainer must already be willing to follow the Dragonborn. The player may then request the training, then have the trainer follow him, thus enabling trading with the follower, upon which all the Dragonborn has to do is to ask to trade items and take back the money. Faendal, of Riverwood, and Aela the Huntress (only after completing the Companion quest line), of Whiterun, are two such NPCs that this can be done to. Both train Archery. Should the Dragonborn have a high pickpockecting skill, he can simply steal the gold spent on Training by pickpocketing the trainer. If the player is unable to steal the gold due to it being higher that the limit (0% steal chance), a paralyze potion may be used on the wielded weapon to hit the trainer once, to make him fall, paralyzed. Just a moment before he/she stands up, the Dragonborn wi'll be able to steal the gold, no matter the amount, without the trainer turning hostile. A Paralyze spell may also be used. Quick Alchemy skill raising This particular skill is tiresome to raise but there is something that can be done to speed things along. Please note that with a maximum enchanting skill and four pieces of enchanted gear that raise Alchemy skill will create the most powerful and most expensive potions/poisons. However, when raising this skill, the player will find out he will be making an impressive assortment of potions and poisons. Newly made brews may not all be bought by merchants due to the limited amount of gold they have. However, the player can go to any Alchemy trainer and receive training in Alchemy (up to 5 times per level), after which the money spent on training will also appear in their inventory screen when bartering, thus enabling the player to sell all of potions/poisons made trying to raise the skill, and get his money back. Refer to the Trainers section for who to speak to once the skill reaches a certain level. Early Perfection For Certain Skills At the very beginning of the game, it is possible to raise Block, Heavy Armor, Light Armor, Illusion and Restoration all to 100 without using mods, using the console, cheating, or even purchasing very much. Because these skills are normally fairly slow to level, this trick may greatly increase the enjoyment of the game: through the mastery of the skills themselves, the amount of health, magicka and fatigue provided, and the massive amount of Perks provided. It is particularly useful to Warrior-style characters. To do the trick, the character needs one Perk allocated to Novice Restoration, the Courage spell, (which needs to be bought,) a cheap full set of Light Armor of any kind, a cheap full set of Heavy Armor of any kind, and one cheap shield each of Light Armor and Heavy Armor. Except for the Courage spell, this will all mostly be found by the time the character fights his or her way out of Helgen. A full suit of the appropriate armor and the appropriate shield should be equipped, with the starting novice Restoration spell equipped in the other hand. One wolf should be found and allowed to corner the character in such a way that it's constantly attacking, rather than running around. Then, the character needs to just stay put for the duration of the trick. Heavy Armor and Light Armor will increase to 100 as quickly as possible due to the constant quick attacks of the wolf. As the wolf does damage to the character, the Healing spell can be used to restore damage done, and this will cause the Restoration skill to increase quickly as well. To rapidly level Illusion, Courage should be rapidly spammed on the wolf when not using the Healing spell. To level Block to 100, the shield control should be changed to a button, and wedged down with a quarter so that the character is continuously blocking the wolf. After Block, Heavy Armor, and Light Armor are at 100, Restoration probably will not be at 100 yet. To max Restoration too, all armor should be removed, to maximize the damage dealt by the wolf and the amount of damage healed with the Restoration spell. It appears that selecting the Regeneration perk, (Healing spells heal 50% better,) actually SLOWS the rate of Restoration advancement, so this should not be selected until Restoration is at 100. The Novice Restoration perk is needed for this trick because the starting Magicka won't be enough to fully heal all damage without it. It is possible to do the trick without allocating this perk, by using Block some of the time to allow Magicka to recover and heal without the perk allocated, but this increases the trick's difficulty. It is strongly recommended to have the Lover Stone active for this trick, as this will make the process much much faster. While it takes some time to finish this trick, it is extremely easy to manage, with just occasional player intervention to Heal damage, spam Courage and allocate level ups. Skill points In order to achieve a character level up, the player must earn a pre-specified number of experience points, which are acquired by leveling up any of the player's skills. The effort required to level up a given skill increases with the current level of that skill. Generally, using a more advanced feature of a skill, such as an adept spell, advances the skill more than a novice feature or spell. The max level in the game is 81 and a half. That is reached when the play levels all his skills to 100 (confirmed in 4 instances), providing 80 skill points in total to spend.To plan it out, the IGN Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skills Builder can be used. The player can max out all of his skills (on the PC) by setting his player's level back to 1 by using typing the command player.setlevel 1. Combinations of using advskill '' , then setting the level back to 1 can give enough points to get all skills to 100 and have all the perks in each. Note: Remember, not all skills advance the same. For example, advskill enchanting 100 will advance enchanting to skill 100, but advskill destruction 100 will only advance it by one or two. Also the higher the level, the more it takes to advance. Some skills will only advance 5 or 6 levels, with advskill values of 1 million. Exit from the command screen to let level the character up between using the advskill command. This allows the player to gain perk points, enabling him to set his character's level back to 1, and continue advskill. The names of the skills can be found in the skills/perks window and are named the same except for two, which are Speech (use >advskill speechcraft '') and Archery (use advskill marksman ''''). Skill tree specs These are some examples of skill tree specs that are based on how the player chooses to play and fight with his character. *Sneak(11x), One-Handed(7x), Archery(6x), Destruction(13x), Restoration(9x), Enchanting(4x) Spec *This class is designed for players who prefer to remain undetected and land critical hits with Bows and Daggers. When the circumstances permit, the player may lay down a Rune so that the NPC walks over it, enabling the player to hit it with a stealth attack or more Destruction magic. For close active combat, the player may want to stick to Destruction kiting or to dual wielded Daggers if magic is weak. The spec into Enchanting allows the player to double enchant all his items increasing his magicka pool or magicka regeneration, those two being the most beneficial. It is also advised to carry addition sets of gear for Restoration, Daggers, as well as Bows. Related Pages *Skills - Skills in other Elder Scrolls Games. *Perks - All the known Perks. ru:Навыки (Skyrim) it:Abilità (Skyrim) es:Habilidad (Skyrim) de:Fertigkeiten (Skyrim) Category:Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skills Category:Skyrim: Skills